Our past
by SomethingIWouldSay
Summary: A series of flashbacks Troypay
1. Intro

Sometimes you just feel like everything and everyone are against you. What do you do? Do you ignore it or do you deal with it? Sharpay had been ignoring the stares and comments ever since freshman year but sometimes it was just too much to handle so she would snap at some poor unsuspecting soul. Her brother Ryan was the only one who had always stood by her, all her other friends had dumped her saying it was to weird having everybody staring and talking about them because they were hanging out with her.

She had made some new friends, Troy, Gabriella, Taylor, Kelsi, Jason, Zeke and even the 'Ice Queen' hating Chad, after the winter musicale in sophomore year.

She and Zeke had tried dating for a few months but it didn't work out. There just wasn't any spark whatsoever. No one in the gang was all that surprised when they told them about their breakup.

Ryan and Gabriella had started to date right after the auditions. They did everything together, if Gabriella needed to prepare for the scholastic decathlon with Taylor and the other members of the team Ryan was there in the corner watching and sometimes taking notes, you never know he might need them one day. And every time Ryan and Sharpay were rehearsing for their auditions Gabriella sat next to Kelsi on the piano bench listening intently to every word they sang.

Jason and Kelsi had been dating since the basketball team won the championship. Kelsi had really come out of her shell since the two started dating she had no problem at all with speaking her mind at any given time, sometimes it was hard to get her to shut up.

Chad and Taylor was always at each others throats, that's just how they are. They might love each other but they love arguing with each other more. Because that way you can kiss and make up and boy did they kiss and make up. They would always start the morning of with arguing about something and end the day with with a public makeout session.

Everyone was happy and in love with someone except for Troy and Sharpay, or so everyone thought until Sharpay started to date some random guy. Everyone could see Troy's hate for this guy in his eyes. When Sharpay introduced Kevin to the gang everyone thought that Troy would attack him but he didn't, he wanted Sharpay to be happy and if she was happy with that 'scumbag Kevin' as Troy liked to call him then he was happy. But Sharpay wasn't happy, Kevin had tried multiple times to get her to sleep with him but she wouldn't, she didn't have those kinds of feelings for him. She had always dreamed about how she would marry Troy and live happily ever after with him since she was 4-years-old. She broke up with Kevin only explaining why to Gabriella her best friend. Gabriella who wanted Troy and Sharpay to get together told Troy about the reason why they broke up and added some small white lies. Troy confronted Sharpay about it the next day, the conversation ended with Troy running of to find Kevin with Sharpay following behind him begging him to let it go.


	2. Chapter 1

They slowly backed up to the bed while kissing passionately, Troy carefully laid Sharpay down on the bed never breaking away from the kiss. After awhile Sharpay broke the kiss and looked into Troy's eyes.

Troy gently pulled the hair that had fallen in front of her eyes behind her ear asked softly "Are you sure you want to do this"

"I'm sure" she kissed him softly and ran her hands up his muscular arms.

"Tell me if you want me to stop" the only response he got was her nodding and then kissing him with more passion then ever before.

His hands slowly found their way to the hem of her T-shirt and up over her head and in a pile on the floor, his own shirt soon found itself right next to Sharpay's. As he reached the button on her jean mini skirt he hesitated only for a second before unbuttoning it and pulling it down her tan and slender legs before kissing up her legs, stomach, neck to jaw line and finally her lips

With trembling fingers Sharpay reached for the zipper on his jeans, she had never been so nervous in her whole life. She knew she wanted to do this with Troy now she was just scared that it would hurt. His jeans landed on the pile of clothes that was already on the floor.

Five minutes later they lay flush against each other Sharpay breathing heavily from the pain she was experiencing, Troy whispering softly to her how the pain would go away and how much he loved her. When he saw a tear roll down her cheek he whipped it away and kissed her eyelids "I'm sorry, baby" he said as Sharpay's breathing slowed down and the pain subsided.

"This feels weird" she said looking up into Troy's eyes, the only thing he could do was laugh softly and nod. "Aren't you supposed to move or are we just going to lie here all night"

"That was amazing" Sharpay said as Troy reached for the blanket down by their feet and pulled it up over their bodies to shield them from the cold air in the room.

"It was" Troy said pulling Sharpay closer to him, she laid her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her thin waist.

"I remember when Ryan and Gabi did it for the first time, they both wanted to talk about it with me…surprisingly the conversation I had was with Ryan at least he didn't go into detail" Sharpay said as Troy laughed.

Flashback:

Ryan walked into Sharpay's room one Saturday morning with a big smile plastered on his face.

"And where have you been all night? Out with Gabi?" Sharpay asked with a small smile on her lips as Ryan sat next to her on her bed.

"Actually we stayed in all night if you get what I'm saying" he said while nudging her shoulder.

"Ryan I'm not a guy" he gave her a blank stare "I don't know what you mean"

"Then do know what this mean" he stood up from the bed and pumped his arms in the air !I got to third base"

Sharpay's smile fell "I hope to god that you're talking about baseball"

"I'm not" Ryan grinned.

"I don't want to hear any more" she said turning away from her brother.

"I'm not gonna tell you the details I just wanted to tell you that your older brother, by 10 minutes is officially a man" he smiled walking out the door.

Sharpay couldn't help but think _Damned Chad, he's rubbing of on Ryan_

End flashback:


	3. Chapter 2

They laid there in silence for a few minutes before Troy asked "Why was the conversation with Gabi the worst one, I thought it would have been easier to talk about it with her then Ryan"

"Gabi went into detail Ryan didn't"

Flashback:

Sharpay, Taylor and Gabriella had decided to have a sleepover, that same Saturday that Ryan talked to her, at Gabriella's house. They had been watching movies while eating Ben & Jerry ice cream.

"I really like the one with cookie dough, it's so good do you have anymore" Sharpay asked Gabi.

"Yeah, I think we have some more in the freezer, feel free to look" Gabi answered as Sharpay got up from her spot on the couch and went into the kitchen to look for more ice cream.

As soon as Sharpay had left the living room Taylor turned to face Gabi, she didn't say anything just looked at her until Gabi had had enough of Taylor's stare.

"What, do I have something on my face?"

Taylor shrugged and answered "Nothing except that content smile, what exactly happened between you and Ryan last night" Gabi's smile grew even wider.

"We had sex"

"You did?! Congratulations, how was it?"

"It was so romantic, there were lit candles all over the room and music softly playing in the background, he was so sweet…" it was in that moment Sharpay walked back into the room.

"Who was sweet?" Sharpay asked as she sat back down in her spot on the couch next to Gabi.

"Your brother, he and Gabi had sex last night" Taylor said looking up at Sharpay from her spot on the floor in front of the other two girls. "And Gabi was just going to tell me about the details when you walked in"

"Anyway he was so sweet he kissed me with so much passion I thought I had died and gone to heaven, he caressed my cheek and made my whole body feel like…."

"Can you please stop, that's my brother you're talking about" Sharpay cried, Gabi shot her an apologetic look, while Taylor glared she really wanted to know all the details.

The girls continued to watch movies and enjoyed their girls night. They didn't talk more about what happened the night before between Gabi and Ryan until Sharpay had fallen asleep.

End flashback:

"Aww, my poor baby, you had to listen to Gabi's sex story" Troy joked and kissed her forehead.

"Hey! Don't make fun of me or you will never get to third base with me again" Sharpay said hitting him lightly on the arm.

"You wouldn't do that to me, you love me to much to deny me what I want" Troy said smiling thinking he had won the argument.

"That might be true but I would never do something that I don't want and you would never make me because you love me so much" she smiled knowing that she had won, she kissed him on the nose before getting of the bed and walking into the bathroom to take a shower. Leaving Troy lying on the bed admiring her body as she walked of.


End file.
